


Worth Living For

by Judge1974



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe!, Gen, Jeremiah shoots Bruce instead of Selina, S4 EP21 alternate, Selina is mad about that, Warnings for depression and attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judge1974/pseuds/Judge1974
Summary: Gotham AU: Bruce and Selina try to have a quiet night, one that is quickly interrupted by Jeremiah, who critically wounds Bruce. Battling depression over what he’s lost, Bruce is adrift, and it’s up to Selina to help him heal. But that task is far harder than she thinks...
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Altered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempting to have a quiet night, Bruce and Selina’s evening is interrupted by Jeremiah, who critically injures Bruce...

** I haven’t seen that many Gotham stories out there. At least, compared to the wider Batman fandom as a whole. So, I figured I’d try and change that. **

** Enjoy! **

**. . . . . . . . . .  **

Selina smiled as Bruce’s lips pressed against her own. It had been a long day. But, that was over now. Jeremiah was done, for now. But the scars remained.

She thought of the boy opposite her. From that very first night in the alley, she knew their paths were untwined. For better or worse. 

But this felt better. And while Selina _knew_ that times would get bad again, she would much rather hold on to the good. Like him.

Gently, she pulled back, staring at Bruce’s small smile. “Why do you think he’s so obsessed with you?”

Bruce was silent for a moment, likely thinking back to their encounter. “Jeremiah said all it takes is one bad day to drive a person insane.” He leaned back from Selina, staring at the floor. “I wonder if my parents dying made me a little insane.” He looked at her briefly. “Maybe he sensed that. Maybe he wanted to bring that out.”

Selina spared him a small smile. “Well you proved him wrong.” She leaned forward, taking his hands in hers. “You beat him before, and you’ll beat him again.”

Bruce returned her smile and kissed her cheek before standing. “Alfred will be upset if he returns from his shower and finds us talking.”

Selina stood as well, smile growing. “Oh?” She chuckled softly. “Wouldn’t want to anger Jeeves.” She sidled up to him, taking his hand. “What do you want to do?” She whispered

Bruce gave a small smile. “Wanna head up to that bridge?”

Selina couldn’t help but grin at that. She knew what he was talking about. The Midtown Bridge. The one she had once invited a younger Bruce to so he could kiss her. Still, she could have fun with this. “Night’s getting pretty old, B.”

“I don’t know about that.” A familiar voice drawled from behind the desk, and both Bruce and Selina whirled around, the boy side-stepping so he was in front of her. “The night seems young to me.”

Selina watched Jeremiah point a finger at her for a second. “Mind leaving us, kitty? My Brother and I have to talk.”

Even staring at the back of his head, Selina could tell Bruce was furious. “I’m not your brother.” He growled, the Vigilante’s voice coming out. “What are you doing?”

“Just here for a talk.” From her place behind Bruce, Selina could see Jeremiah lift a pistol, pointing it at Bruce. “Unless...you don’t feel like talking.”

For a moment, Selina saw Bruce’s fists tighten, and she half prepared herself to watch her boyfriend get shot. But the moment passed, even though Jeremiah’s gun remained. “Fine.” He ground out. “Let’s talk.”

Jeremiah smiled sadistically. “Oh, Brucey.” He moved from around the desk, still pointing the gun. Every so often, his aim would shift slightly to the left, to her, but always would go back to Bruce. “We’re connected, you and I. The same.”

His fists were back to clenched. “No, we’re not.” He took a step forward, and Selina followed as Jeremiah’s gun raised. “You’re insane. And I’m going to stop you.”

Jeremiah’s smile fell. “And here I thought we were connecting.” His finger tightened on the trigger. “How sad, Brucey. How so very sad.” He clicked his tongue, gun trembling slightly. “Say goodbye to your girlfriend, Brucey.”

Bruce half turned his head, regarding her. Selina knew that he didn’t fully face her for fear that Jeremiah would shoot her. Despite feeling vaguely insulted, she appreciated his concern. “I love you.”

Despite them dancing around the subject, it was the first time either of them had said the actual words, and Selina couldn’t help but smile. “I love you too.”

She saw a small smile grace Bruce’s lips.

Then Jeremiah fired.

Bruce’s gasp of pain occurred simultaneously with Selina’s scream as he fell backwards into her arms. A moment later, Alfred tackled Jeremiah, but all of her attention was on her boyfriend.

Bruce was trembling as she laid him into her lap, hands dancing around as she tried to figure out what to do. There was...there was so much blood...

The gunshot was to his stomach, and Selina grabbed the cloth on the table, desperate to hold back the surge of blood. Beyond her, she could vaguely hear Alfred pummellingJeremiah and the pounding of the police officers’s feet as they raced into the room, but all she could see in that moment was Bruce’s weak smile as he cupped her cheek.

Then his hand fell away.

**. . . . . . . . . .  **

** Chapter Notes! **

** I). Hi there, hello. I’m Judge. I used to be on FanFiction Net, but that site has become far too buggy, so I shifted here.  **

** II). I recently became enamoured with Gotham, specifically Bruce and Selina’s relationship. That’s the basis of what this story is going to be about.  **

** Thanks for reading! **

** Judge **


	2. Desolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally awakening in the hospital, Bruce comes to terms with his injuries, while Alfred meets a new foe...

Jim was in no way surprised to find Selina practically in Bruce’s bed, her hand clasped firmly around his own. Alfred had called him, nearly hysterical, stating that Bruce had been shot by Jeremiah. Bullock had taken him into custody, comatose as he was. After confirming that the  _ joker _ had been indeed locked up, he had headed to the hospital. 

Jim had talked to Bruce’s doctor, and it wasn’t good news. The bullet had pierced his spinal cord, rendering him lame. He hadn’t regained consciousness yet, and Selina had yet to leave his side.

The entire situation had Jim furious. That Jeremiah had broken into Wayne Manor was bad enough, worse that he had shot Bruce Wayne. Worse still, Jim had broken his promise.

He hadn’t protected Bruce Wayne.

There was no judgment in Alfred’s eyes, nor in Selina’s. No shame in Harvey’s, anyone at the GCPD. But he knew the truth. What happened to Bruce was his fault. 

Sitting down in a nearby chair, he nodded at Selina, who returned the courtesy with a stiff nod before burying her face in Bruce’s neck. It was...odd. Selina was not a vulnerable girl, by any stretch of the imagination. But Bruce being shot had broken something in her. 

Jim felt guilty for that too.

. . . . . . . . . . 

Selina had no idea how Bruce was doing, or if he would even wake up. All she knew was that the  _ idiot  _ had sacrificed himself for her, had nearly  _ died  _ for her. Why?

Because he loved her. 

She held back a sniffle, rubbing her face in her hands. The very first time he had  ever  said those words, and it was at the behalf of a madman with a gun. She had said them back, and had meant them.

She just wished that this wasn’t the cost.

At some point, Gordon had slipped in, nodded at her, and left, conferring with a white coat on the other side of the door. She didn’t care. Gordon hadn’t protected Bruce when it counted. He had bailed on his promise.

He could go to-

Bruce stirred, a crease of his eyebrows indicating pain. Her grip on his hand increased. “Bruce?”

His hand twitched, pressure increasing slightly. “C-Cat?” His voice was soft, groggy with the high-class drugs Alfred no doubt had persuaded the white coats to give him. 

She couldn’t help the smile on her face. “You’re alive!”

Her elation was short-lived as Bruce moved his arms, then stopped, a look of confusion growing on his face. “I-I can’t feel my legs.”

Selina’s eyes widened. A white coat had been in earlier, mumbled a bunch of hospitally words at her, but she had ignored it, choosing to focus on Bruce. He was probably telling her not to steal from that elderly lady down the hall, anyway. 

Only now, she wasn’t so sure.

Gordon had come in here pissed and upset, and while she understood that reaction, given the part he played, a part of her wondered if he knew the extent of Bruce’s injuries, if that was the real cause for the anger.

Selina had a horrible feeling she knew what exactly Bruce’s injuries were.

The grip on her hand increased almost painfully, but she took little notice. “Bruce, I’m right here.” She kissed his hand. “I’m here, it’s okay.”

He struggled in her grasp. “I can’t feel my legs.”

Selina rested her forehead on his, kissing him. “I know.” Something wet  _ plinked  _ against Bruce’s cheek, and she was momentarily taken back to realize it was her tears. She kissed him again. “I know.”

His eyes finally opened, and her heart very nearly broke again as she saw the pain in them. “I-“

Selina kissed him again, tangling her hands in his hair. After a few moments, they broke apart, and she gave him a small smile. “I love you, Bruce.”

The grip on her hand was weak. “I love you too.”

. . . . . . . . . . 

Eventually Cat was sent home, and even being Bruce Wayne couldn’t justify her being in his room five hours after visiting hours had ended. She had kissed him goodbye, told him she loved him, and promised to be back as soon as she was allowed.

It gave Bruce time to think. 

Jeremiah had shot him, but it easily could have been Selina. If Alfred had been in the room, it could have been him. Bruce could handle the pain. He Had been handling pain ever since that alley. But he couldn’t let Selina wear a target on her back on account of him.

No, the simplest solution would be to break up with her, remove him from her life. Jeremiah’s focus was on him, for whatever the twisted reason, and Bruce knew he would strike again. He couldn’t let Jeremiah hurt Cat.

He  _wouldn’t_. 

No matter how much it hurt.

. . . . . . . . . . 

Despite the severity of the injury, Alfred couldn’t help but smile as he carried a tray of rather disgusting hospital food to Master Bruce’s room. The lad was finally awake after being asleep for two days. Despite everything, it was a good day.

Alfred’s small smile faded as he regarded the man standing by the receptionist desk. He was dressed in a green suit and top hat, and Alfred recognised him. “You’re Jervis Tetch.”

Tetch gave a mock bow. “I’ve come to pay my respects.”

Alfred scowled, hand tightening on the tray of food for Bruce. “Well, Master Bruce is hardly dead, innit he? And you’d do bloody well to stay away from ‘im.” He took a step closer. “You will not take the lad from me.”

Tetch nodded. “Very well, Mister Pennyworth. Very well.”

Alfred watched as Tetch walked out of the hospital, then continued to the room. He would stay awake all night if need be, making sure Tetch and his allies wouldn’t get his boy.

Captain Gordon had briefed him on Tetch’s abilities, and Alfred had no doubt that the lunatic could do some rather nasty things if not stopped.

He wouldn’t let anything happen to Bruce or Selina. Not again. 

. . . . . . . . . . 

Selina cautiously poked her head into Bruce’s room, aware of the slumbering butler sprawled in a nearby chair. But, mostly, her eyes were on Bruce, who looked like he had not slept at all.

Carefully, she sat down at his side. “B?” She stage whispered, hating that closed-off look she had once seen day in and day out in his eyes. “You okay?”

He nodded, then shook his head. “That doesn’t matter.” He said quickly. His hand, which had so eagerly sought out hers the previous night, was lying away from her.

_ Stop getting poetic _ _..._ “You sure?” She leaned forward a little, making sure her lips were tantalizingly close. “You look tired.”

Bruce closed his eyes and nodded. “Yeah. Didn’t get much sleep.”

_ Thought so _ _._ She pulled away, leaning back in the office chair she had stolen from the receptionist’s office. ”You’re not breaking up with me.”

Bruce’s eyes went wide. “W-What?”

She scoffed. “Come on, B! I know you. You’re afraid that what happened to you could have happened to me, could have happened to Alfred. You want to push me away so that Jeremiah has no reason to target me, right?” She watched as he nodded, staring at the duvet that she doubted was truly that interesting. ”Not happening.”

Bruce met her eyes finally. “Selina...”

She showed him her widest grin. “You’re stuck with me, Bruce Wayne. I  chose  this life with you. Not even a maniac like Jeremiah is going to change my mind.”

He looked away, then back at her, eyes now filled with pain. “Even though I’m...” he gestured to his lower half. “Me?”

She kissed him, hoping to remove his doubts as much as she could. She believed everything she had said. She loved Bruce Wayne, and she believed that he could get past this. After all, what was this compared to everything they had been through together?

She only wished Bruce could believe all that.

On the streets, Selina had picked up how to read people’s tells. It worked out well if she was trying to scam someone, in order to determine if they had caught on. Bruce’s major tell right now was his hand.

At the beginning, when he had first woken up, he had gripped her hand like it was a life-line. Then, while the thoughts of breaking up with her were occurring, he had only held her hand loosely. 

Now he didn’t even reach for it.

She didn’t blame him, not really. She knew how she would react if it had been her Jeremiah had shot. But Bruce wasn’t like her. He very rarely lost his temper, something she envied. He kept all his true feelings underneath the surface, where it took digging to get them out. 

That scared her. Because she had no idea what he was thinking. 

Or how to truly help him.


	3. Insidious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old foe visits Bruce, and Selina learns just how difficult the recovery process will be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for attempted suicide
> 
> . . . . . . . . . .

Alfred entered the study to find Selina Kyle perched on one of the couches, staring at the spot of blood on the ground. Master Bruce’s blood. “Miss Kyle?”

She startled, whipping her head to face her. “A-Alfred?”

He nodded, hands folded behind his back. “Can I help you in any way, Miss?”

She shook her head, then nodded. Then shook her head again. Finally she buried her head in her hands. “I don’t know, Alfred.” Her shoulders shook slightly. “I don’t know what I’m doing here.”

Taking a step forward, Alfred rested a hand on her shoulder, and lowered them both to the couch. “Master Bruce is tough, Miss Kyle. That sick maniac may have gotten one over on him, but he will pull through.”

Sabine gave a small nod, head still buried in her hands. “But will he stay the same?”

Alfred looked down. That was something he didn’t know. And something he was rather hoping she wouldn’t ask. For a long moment, words failed him. “I-I don’t know, Miss Kyle.”

. . . . . . . . . . 

Bruce woke up from sleep, body tense. He raised his head, staring at the man sitting in the chair Selina had been sleeping in not a few hours before. “Can-Can I help you?”

The man, who was dressed in a well fitting green suit and old fashioned top hat, smiled and withdrew a ticking pocket watch from his jacket. “Mister Wayne, is it?”

Bruce frowned. “Who are you?”

The ticking from the watch seemed to get louder. “You hate the fact that you no longer have the use of your legs, don’t you Bruce?” The man gave a thin smile. “All the pain it causes. Listen to the sound of ticking. All the pain that the lack of your legs will cost. Don’t you want to be free of that pain?”

Bruce shook his head. “I-no!” The ticking grew even louder. He could hardly hear himself think. The man was right. His ability to walk wouldn’t come back, so what was the point?

No. _No_! There  _ was  _ a point! People like Selina. People like Alfred. There was a reason for-

Was there? Everything the Vigilante had become, everything he and Selina were becoming, what  was  the point? Selina deserved better than someone who would never step foot off a bed again. Someone who would never be able to even  _ relieve  _ himself by himself. There was no reason for-

The ticking grew even louder. 

Selina _loved_ him. She had told him that countless times during the last week. She had spent hours,  so  many hours in the room, treating him normal. She was his tether during all of this. She _cared_ for him. He wouldn’t leave her. He couldn’t-

_What_? Take a step away from all the pain? Go see his father, his mother, Alfred and Selina one day? His days of helping people were over. He was no longer Bruce Wayne, no longer the Vigilante. He was-

Loved. By Selina. By Alfred. By Detective Gordon. They wouldn’t want this for him. They would want him to face what was happening with the strength of a Wayne!

The ticking grew louder.

The man beside him smiled and withdrew a pocket knife, setting it on the small table beside Bruce’s head. “The decision is yours, Bruce.”

. . . . . . . . . . 

“Miss Kyle!”

Selina burst into Bruce’s hospital room, ignoring the white coat trying to talk to her. All her attention was on the other white coat that was bandaging Bruce’s arm. “What happened?”

Bruce stared at her, shame in his eyes. “I-I don’t know.” He admitted. He moved his bandaged arm to his lap as the white coats left the room. “I got a visit from a man, and he made me-“

He dissolved into sobs, and Selina nearly sprinted across the remainer of the room and climbed into the bed, wrapping her arms around Bruce. “It’s going to be okay.” She whispered, pressing a kiss into his hair. “I know you don’t see it now, but it will be.”

Bruce kissed her almost desperately. “I don’t know what to do.”

Selina tucked his head into the crook of her neck as she took his hand. “Neither do I.” She admitted. “But we’ll get through it together.”

. . . . . . . . . . 

“Jim!”

He turned and looked at Harvey. “Yeah?”

The Detective handed him a phone. “Alfred Pennyworth.”

Nodding, Jim took the phone. “Alfred?”

Alfred sounded tense.  “ _Right, sorry to be a bother, Detective, but are you able to come down to the hospital?_ ”

Jim frowned, grabbing his coat. “Did something happen to Bruce?”  
  
“ _I’m not entirely certain, Sir. Just get down here, would you?”_

Jim sighed then nodded. “On my way.”

. . . . . . . . . . 

“Selina.”

She froze, staring out the window of her house on the Whispers. Then she slowly turned around. “Five...”

Bruce’s clone, who she had last seen at Wayne Manor impersonating Bruce, was standing behind her, hands in his pockets. “I hear Bruce has been injured.”

Despite herself, Selina nodded, fighting tears. Last thing she needed was to cry with the man who had pushed her out of a four story window there. “He was shot.”

Five nodded, seemingly not caring. “Gunshots are usually fatal. He was lucky.”

She looked away. “The man who shot him didn’t want to kill him. Only push him to insanity.”

“Bruce is strong.” 

Selina shook her head, tears nearly coming out. “He tried to kill himself last night.”

Five’s eyes widened. “Then why are you here and not with him?”

Selina stuck a hand in her pocket and grabbed the small photo, presenting it to Five. “I’m grabbing something for him.”

“Thomas and Martha Wayne.” Five smiled. “Bruce will appreciate that.”

Selina stuck the photo back in her pocket. “So what are you doing here, Five?” Her free hand lightly touched her whip. “It’s not like you care about either of us.”

Five stepped forward. “I’m dying, Selina.” He met her eyes. “Slowly. I’d like to be able to live a life.”

She scoffed. “You tried to kill me last time we were here. What makes you think I want to help you give the chance to do that to more people.”

“Don’t you believe that people can change?”

Selina’s eyes narrowed in anger. “Maybe, but you’re not a _person_. Just a failed experiment. You tried to kill me, tried to kill Alfred, and had no problem with pretending to be Bruce.” She stepped towards the door. “I will  _ never  _ help someone like you.”

. . . . . . . . . . 

Jim stared at Alfred, who was studiously watching Bruce and Selina in the former’s bed. “Bruce tried to kill himself?”

Alfred nodded once, eyes closed. “Slit the wrist, he did.”

Jim looked down. “How’s Selina taking it?”

“Miss Kyle confided in me that, had it been her, she would have tried the same thing.” He shook his head. “Too much alike, those two are.”

“This doesn’t make any sense.” Jim looked at Bruce through the window. He was cuddling with Selina. “I know Bruce. This isn’t him.”

“Did you not go through something similar some time ago?”

Jim scowled. “That was different.” He pushed the memories of that time away. “But I had to find a reason to keep going. I had to come to that decision on my own.” He looked at Alfred. “I’ll keep an eye on Bruce the best I can.”

Alfred stuck out his hand. “Thanks, mate. You’ve been a good friend to Master Bruce.”

Jim shook his hand, eyeing the white bandage on Bruce’s arm. “Not as good a one as I should have been.”

. . . . . . . . . .

Selina sat up from her lounged position in her chair as Bruce jerked up, gasping. Instantly, she was at his side. “Bruce? What is it?”

He hung his head in his hands. “Nightmare.” He grounded out. 

Selina swung her legs over the side of the bed and cradled him close. “What did you see?” She whispered.

Bruce was silent for a long time. Then he hugged her. “I killed Alfred.”

Selina felt her eyes go wide. “You couldn’t do that. It’s not you.”

“It was.” She could feel tears soaking her shirt. “I’ve done it before.”

She pulled away and stared at Bruce. “You’ve...killed Alfred before?”

He nodded, staring at the ground. “When Five took my place last year, I was kidnapped. They took control of my mind; made me see Alfred as an enemy.” His voice shook. “And I killed him!”

Selina glanced over her shoulder to where Alfred was conferring with Gordon. “He’s alive, Bruce. And you are still  you .”

“But I could become that again.” His fist tightened around her shirt. “I don’t want to become that again.”

“You won’t.” Selina clung to Bruce just as tightly. “I know you won’t.”

. . . . . . . . . . 

“What’s up with Bruce?”

Jim tossed a folder on his desk and turned to Harvey. “Bruce’s suicidal. Actively.” He shook his head. “Can’t blame him. I lost Lee, and went down that same hole.”

“That wasn’t you, though.” Harvey leaned against his desk. “Tetch got in your head. You can’t be blamed for that.”

“No.” Jim sighed. “Tetch can’t create impulses. He amplifies them, sure, but they have to be there to begin with. No matter how small-“ He turned and stared at Harvey. “Where’s Tetch now?”

Bullock shrugged, taking a sip of his whiskey. “Off with whoever’s in charge now that Jeremiah’s put away. Why?”

He frowned and opened an old file. “Call the hospital. See if anyone wearing a top hat has been there in the last few days.”

“Wait.” Bullock sat down at his desk, facing Jim. “You think Tetch got inside Bruce’s head?”

Jim nodded. “And he’s doing the same thing to Bruce that he did to me. And if Bruce gets triggered when no one’s around...”

Harvey finished the thought. “He’ll be gone.” He lifted his phone. “I’ll call them now.”

. . . . . . . . . . 

Alfred strode into the room, the doctor behind him, and Bruce sat up the best he could. “Doctor?”

The doctor, who’s name he hadn’t caught, began unhooking his IV. “The citizens of Gotham are being evacuated. Mr. Pennyworth has arranged for you, himself, and Miss Kyle to leave at once.”

A huge part of Bruce wanted to stay, for he was sure Captain Gordon would need the assistance, but he also knew his condition. How little help he would truly be. “I understand.”

“My apologies for lumping you in with us, Miss Kyle, but...”

He could see Selina nodding from beside him. “If I wasn’t there, who knows what stupid thing Bruce would do.”

She tried to stand, but Bruce caught her arm. “Hey.” He watched as she turned back to him. “I don’t want to uproot you from your life here. It could be a long time before we’re allowed back in Gotham.”

“I want to.” She kissed his cheek. “Besides,” her gaze drifted down to the white bandage covering...whatever had happened the night before. “I don’t want to leave you alone.”

Bruce smiled and tried to relax as Alfred and his doctor returned with a gurney. “Now, if you’ll hold still, Master Bruce, we’ll get you situated in no time.”

. . . . . . . . . . 


	5. Devastation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to leave Gotham in time, Bruce and Selina adjust to their new normal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for depression and attempted suicide.

** No Man’s Land **

** Day 43 **

**. . . . . . . . . .  **

“I got us some food.” Selina smiled at Bruce as she laid the duffel bag down. She handed him a sandwich she had raided from one of the only remaining delis in the city. He took it silently, which worried her, but she had learned not to press.

The bridges had blown before they could be evacuated, so Gordon had them transferred to GCPD Medical. The police inside the Green Zone were keen on finding Tetch, and while Selina very much wanted to help, she had Bruce to think of.

Six weeks after moving to Medical, she had found the trigger Gordon had worried about. Alfred had come in one morning and knocked on the door, as was customary. The problem this time was, he knocked four times.

Bruce’s pupils had shrunk, and he had grabbed the knife Selina kept on her hip. He was halfway to a deep slice in his wrist before she could stop him.

Now she slept in the bed too. 

Bruce ate silently, which wasn’t unusual. Ever since the second attempt, he had gone quiet. The fact that he wasn’t  _ at least  _ wasn’t telling her she didn’t have to be here with him, while somewhat comforting, worried her. Even when beaten before, Bruce was always able to come up with something.

She nudged his shoulder with her own from her position on the floor. “Gordon got another block today. There’s some doctors there.”

He shrugged, still chewing. That was fine. Kid had manners, refused to speak with his mouth full. Problem was, Selina saw, was that he was using it as an excuse to  not  talk. 

At her core, Selina thought she knew what the problem was. After the second attempt, Gordon had briefed her on Tetch’s abilities. How he amplified impulses. The problem was that he couldn’t create them. 

Which meant that everything Bruce had done was what he had  _ wanted  _ to do.

She knew that was the real reason he was silent. He was ashamed. Of having the urges, or not being able to fight back, she wasn’t sure. Bruce was a very proud person, which he had previously demonstrated by  _ refusing  _ to ask for her help on various missions. Being stripped down by Tetch was likely as humiliating as being unable to walk. 

Bruce had long since finished chewing, he was just staring at the ceiling. Selina put her unfinished sandwich back in the bag and climbed into the bed, wrapping her arms around Bruce. 

Finally, he looked at her. “Thank you.” He whispered.

Selina smiled and kissed his forehead. “I’m not leaving you, Bruce.”

“I know.”

When it was clear no more words were coming, Selina laid her head in the crook of his neck. She had become better about showing physical signs of affection, if only because Bruce was insecure about if she loved him. Especially in light of what Jeremiah did to him.

After a few minutes, his head tilted to rest on top of hers, and she smiled. He would be okay.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

“How’s the Kid?”

Jim sighed as he surveyed the refugees. “Not great. Ever since we found out what his trigger is, he refuses to talk. Selina’s the only one who can get a word out of him.”

Harvey nodded. “Kid’s tough. Especially with Selina around. He’ll pull through.”

Jim eyed the duffel bags of supplies Selina had dropped off. “She’s been a huge help.”

“Yeah, now we have two more weeks of food.” Harvey walked over to the map of Gotham. “Jim, Ra’s is still out there.”

“Can’t focus on him.” He sat down. “Selina said that Bruce is the only one who can kill Ra’s, and he’s in no condition to. Besides, I want to focus on Tetch.”

“Jim.” Harvey came around and leant on his desk. “Jeremiah must have had a plan, Tetch hypnotised Bruce  after he was put away. How do you know that Tetch will even fix Bruce if we find him?”

Jim glanced at him. “I don’t need your negativity right now.” He handed Harvey a note. “Got word from Barbara’s camp. Penguin executed Tabitha last night.”

“Ouch.” There was little sympathy in Bullock’s eyes. “Sounds like the beginning of a war. This could be our opening.”

“Maybe.” Jim sighed and stood. “I’ll go talk to the Kid.”

**. . . . . . . . . .  **

Bruce stirred slightly, restlessly, and Selina stood. She knew that, in a few seconds, Alfred would come in and take him to the washroom, and that would be followed by several hours worth of embarrassed silence. 

As the door opened, she backed away. She had once offered to help, during a time when Alfred was helping Gordon with a raid, but Alfred had told her that ‘you may be his girlfriend, but I’ve been taking care of ‘im since he was a baby. This is not your burden.’

Selina knew Alfred didn’t mean it like that, but she was offended for Bruce’s sake. He wasn’t a burden, far from it. She  wanted  to help him. She knew that Bruce would do the same for her if she had been the one Jeremiah had shot.

While they were gone, Gordon entered the room, sitting in one of the chairs. “How are you holding up?”

Selina gauged him. Despite the stress of dealing with who knew how many people, and Bruce on top of that, he seemed genuinely interested in her well-being, despite that being the furthest thing from his list of responsibilities. 

It made her consider being honest with him. “I wish it was me Jeremiah had shot.”

Gordon’s eyebrows raised, and he leant forward. “Selina, survivor’s guilt is common in situations like this, but-“

“No!” She shook her head, hugging herself. “I could take this. Bruce-“ She looked down. “It’s killing him.”

Gordon frowned. “The injury?”

“No.” Selina swallowed. “The doctors had another surgery and managed to save his spine. It’s everything else. Being unable to walk. Seeing all of you helping while he just lays there.”

Gordon’s frown grew. “Laying there? It’s not like he can get up.”

“It’s what he’s thinking. I know him.” Selina glanced at the door, where the shadow of Alfred carrying Bruce could be seen. “He blames himself.”

“He shouldn’t.” Gordon stood as Alfred carried Bruce back to the bed. “Bruce. How are you doing today?”

A small shrug told Selina her boyfriend would be just as chatty today as he was any other day. A large part of her wanted to direct Gordon to the door, but the Captain was  clearly  here for a reason that went beyond being social.

To his credit, Gordon continued like nothing had happened. “I understand you’re feeling like you don’t contribute?” Selina smiled in encouragement as Bruce looked to her first. “How would you like to change that?”

The way Bruce’s eyes cautiously shifted from her to Gordon had Selina’s smile growing. After a few moments, he spoke in a whisper. “How?”

Gordon smiled. “We need weapons and ammo to hold this position. I thought that, with your company, you could get us some.”

Bruce nodded. “It would be a one-time deal.” He whispered. “Won’t be able to happen again.”

Gordon held out his hand. “Then make it count.”

As they shook hands, Selina allowed her mind to wander. Early on, she had had nightmares about that night. Occasionally about Jeremiah shooting her, but usually about Bruce. Sometimes Jeremiah shot a little higher, killing him instantly, or a little to the right, and Selina would watch Bruce bleed to death in front of her.

Later on, it was about Bruce’s attempted suicide. Sometimes she would be too late, and come back to find his lifeless body. Other times, he would hand  her  the knife, begging her to let him go. One time, after doing it, she had held the blade to her own arm, to join him for-

“Selina?”

She started, to find that her and Bruce were alone in the room, and Bruce was looking at her expectantly. “Sorry.” She smiled. “What?”

He patted the bed, and she climbed in, taking his hand. “That was a very brave thing you did.”

He gave a quiet scoff. “I’m just making a phone call.” He said quietly. “Everyone else is risking their lives, and I’m just sitting here.”

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She had called it. “Pretty sure you being unable to walk gives you a pass on that one, B.”

He flinched subtly, and Selina pressed a kiss to his temple in response. “I am proud of you, you know.”

He stilled. “Thanks.” He murmured. After a moment, he pressed his face into the inside of her neck. “I’m sorry I’m like this.”

Selina tilted her her head to rest on his. “Don’t be. If it was me, I don’t think I’d be able to talk to anyone, let alone volunteer to help.”

“I should be able to take you to restaurants and stuff.” He mumbled. “Like a good boyfriend.”

Selina glanced at him. “That’s what’s bothering you?” She asked incredulously. “Never mind the fact that the city is abandoned and there  are  no restaurants, the fact that we can’t go on proper dates is what’s eating at you?”

He shrugged, not looking at her. “One of.”

Selina closed her eyes, snuggling into him. “It doesn’t matter to me. What matters is that you are here.”

She could sense Bruce’s exhaustion. “Thanks, Cat.” He hesitated. “Love you.”

She hummed. “Love you too.”

**. . . . . . . . . .  **

She had stayed a few more hours after Bruce had fallen asleep, mostly to quell the terror that lived deep inside her. That voice that told her that, if she left him alone, he would be gone.

But, food was a necessity, and she refused to take from Gordon’s stash, so sneaking out had to be done. She didn’t mind it so much, it was exhilarating stealing from Penguin and the other territories. But she hated leaving Bruce alone.

Fortunately, Alfred was in there tonight.  _ And _ unlikely to sleep. 

Selina often asked herself what Bruce would do were he in her position, but that wasn’t a good question anymore. Because if it had been  _ her  _ who had been shot, then she would have pushed Bruce away by now. He never did. 

But if she had pushed him away, she had no doubt that Bruce would still look out for her. So Selina would do the same.

Gently pushing open a broken door, she crept inside the abandoned house, eyes scanning for anyone. No one was friendly in Gotham anymore, so she considered them all threats.

Finding the fridge, she smiled in victory as she found a full loaf of bread, still preserved. Such a find was rare, and it would feed her and Bruce for probably a week, depending on how hungry he was.

_ That  _ was her other concern. Bruce rarely ate anymore, only doing so when she almost begged. He hadn’t lost substantial weight yet, but with the limited rations they were on, he would soon. 

Selina knew why he wasn’t eating. The same reason why Tetch’s hypnosis didn’t create an impulse. And that  terrified  her. Because she had no way of helping if he had no will to live.

But she didn’t think Bruce had lost that. She knew that, if it was her, she would have by now, but Bruce was stronger than her. 

Nabbing a can of tuna-still sealed, thankfully-she slipped it into her pack, and prepared to head back to the Green Zone. Fortunately, there had been no fights tonight, so that was a-

“Selina?”

She nearly jumped at hearing Bruce’s voice. Only, it couldn’t be. He was still in GCPD, so this was...”Five.”

Bruce’s clone meandered out from behind a corner, hands stuck casually in his jacket. “What are you doing here?”

“Finding food.” Selina closed the cupboard drawer, double checking to see she had everything. “I still haven’t forgiven you.”

Five nodded. “I don’t expect you to.” He took a step forward, stopping when Selina raised her whip. “I’m not here to hurt you.”

She backed towards the door. “You said that last time too. Then you pushed me out a window.” She glanced at him. “I have to tell Bruce about you.”

Five’s face didn’t change. “What do you think his reaction will be?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ll let you know when I tell him you almost killed me.”

“He doesn’t know?” Now Five displayed shock. “You didn’t tell him?”

Selina sighed. “He’s seen the scars you left on my back from the window, and he’s asked about it, but I didn’t tell him.”

Five frowned. “Why not?”

“Because he would blame himself!” Selina stormed forward, angry tears coming to her eyes. “He could blame you, blame me, blame Strange, but ultimately he would blame himself,  _ hate  _ himself because he couldn’t save me!”

Slamming the door, she took to the rooftops, sitting down in the shadow of the air conditioning unit. Calming herself, she whirled to her feet as another shadow fell over her.

Selina grabbed her whip and lashed out at Five. “Get away from me!”

Five stepped back, hands up. “You can’t tell Bruce about me.”

Selina rolled away, using the shadow of a raised ledge for cover. “He has to know!”

“Know that I almost killed you?” Five was moving slowly, listening. “You can’t damage him any more!”

“He’s paralyzed!” All the anger at...everything...that Selina had been feeling came to the forefront as she tackled Five, pinning him down with the handle of her whip at his throat. “He needs me!”

Five stared at her, no trace of fear in his eyes. Instead, they held...curiousness? “He needs you, or you need him?”

“What?”

He continued. “I’ve been watching you. You’re devastated by what happened to Bruce.”

Selina stood, walking a few meters away. “Of course I am! Jeremiah shot him-“

“Because you saved him.” She whirled around to face Five, who had a small smile on his face. “You foiled his plan. So he shot Bruce to punish  you. ”

She could almost feel the world imploding. “You’re saying that...after everything...what did Bruce in was being my friend?”

Five nodded as he walked to the edge of the building. “Kinda ironic, right? Be sure to tell that to Bruce when you inform him of how I nearly killed you.”

A moment later, he was gone, and Selina slid to the floor, arms around her knees. 

It was her fault.


	6. Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running from herself, Selina faces off against Scarecrow to confront her fears...

Selina still wasn’t back.

That, honestly, wasn’t too unusual. There had been a few times, not many, that Bruce hadn’t seen her for days. Problem was, that had all changed after the second time he had been hypnotised. After that horrible night, Selina had been by his side every night. 

So why wasn’t she here now?

Bruce sighed and rolled over, unable to get comfortable. He had grown used to sleeping with Selina. Since she had begun, he hadn’t had any nightmares, and he was willing to bet she hadn’t either. 

He glanced at the clock mounted on the wall. It read twenty past two, which meant Selina had been gone six hours now. He knew that she had left looking for food, but her runs had never taken her this long before.

Bruce thought about telling Captain Gordon, but he had enough on his plate. From the snippets he had heard, there was a war in the streets. Selina had survived so much, she would make her way back to him.

He refused to think of anything else.

. . . . . . . . . . 

Selina slumped outside the door to Medical, head in her hands. She couldn’t go in, not anymore. She didn’t deserve it. Because she knew Bruce. He wouldn’t blame her. He wouldn’t treat her any different, even when she deserved to be hated.

She had crippled him. Five was right. Bruce was better off without her.

“Selina?”

She raised her head, staring at Bullock. “Can I help you?”

He sat down across from her. “Is there a reason you’re camped out in this hallway and not in there with him?”

Selina lowered her head. “I met with Bruce’s clone today.”

“Five?” Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Bullock lean forward. “Did he say anything?”

She nodded. “He said that what’s happening to Bruce is my fault.”

“And you believed him?” Bullock laid a hand on her shoulder. “Jeremiah shot Bruce. Tetch manipulated him. You had nothing to do with that.”

“Jeremiah only shot him because I saved him from Scarecrow’s fear gas. To punish me.”

“That’s bull.” Bullock’s hand tightened for a moment. “Five has no idea what he’s talking about. But I know that Bruce doesn’t blame you.”

“I blame me.” She stood. “I have to go.”

“Selina!” She stopped running to glance at Bullock. His face was pleading. “You’re the Kid’s lifeline. He needs you more than he’ll ever admit.”

She moved back towards the door. “I’ll only hurt him again.” 

Then she left.

. . . . . . . . . . 

Jim frowned as Harvey ran into the bullpen. “We need to find Selina Kyle! Now!”

He gestured for Harper to get on it. “Why? Isn’t she down in Medical with Bruce?”

“No.” Harvey sat down. “She ran off. Jim, she’s cut up about what’s happening to Bruce. She blames herself.”

“The Kid doesn’t.”

“Yeah, well, she does!” He shook his head. “What happens if she’s not there and Bruce gets triggered again? The only reason we stopped him the last time was becasue of her.”

“It’s more than that, Detective.” Alfred entered the bullpen, cold coffee in his hand. ”Miss Kyle is, quite frankly, the only reason Master Bruce has for living. She’s the only one he talks to, and the only person I’ve ever seen get a smile out of him this month. If you want to save Master Bruce, finding Miss Kyle is paramount.”

“Wonderful.” Harvey grabbed his hat. “I’ll head out myself. I know Selina’s place in the Narrows.”

As he left, Jim grabbed Alfred’s arm. “Keep Medical on a lockdown.” He murmered. “Can’t afford to have Bruce get triggered now.”

Alfred nodded. “Just find her. Master Bruce didn’t sleep last night, and he’s been restless all day. He’s terrified Jeremiah’s allies will find her.”

“Not if we find her first.” Jim moved towards Medical. “I’ll take first watch.”

. . . . . . . . . . 

Rooftops were her friends.

Selina leapt off one, not even looking as she landed onto the next one. Tempting fate was exhilerating. It allowed her to forget about her problems.

Like crippling Bruce Wayne.

As soon as the thought entered her head, Selina spun, running to the ledge and jumping, rolling to a stop on the next one. And then the thought entered her head.

What was she doing?

Bruce had told her how important she was to him. But, here she was, jumping around like everything was normal. Like he didn’t need her.

Shaking her head, Selina slumped against the side of the bulding, sitting down next to an air vent. She couldn’t go back. Not yet. And Gordon’s forces would be staking out her place, so that wasn’t an option earlier.

“Hello, Miss Kyle.”

Selina leapt up, rolling away from the voice. Grabbing her whip, she slowly circled, watching for him. “What do you want, Scarecrow?”

The sound of his chuckle permeated the rooftop. “To watch you suffer. And, by extension, him.”

Mocking laughter reached her, and Selina whirled, eyes going wide as she saw Jeremiah pointing a gun at Bruce. “No!”

A gunshot was heard, and she was knocked back onto the ground. A moment later, Bruce’s face filled her vision, tears streaming down his face as his mouth moved with pleas.

Selina saw the masked figure heading towards them, and tried to roll away, tried to get up, but found her legs wouldn’t cooperate. She tried to warn him, but her lips wouldn’t move. She could only watch in horror as the gun was fired a second time, sending Bruce to the ground, writhing in pain. Then the figure took their mask off.

It was her.

The other Selina crouched down next to her, eyes filled with contempt. “You did this to him.” She hissed. Standing, Selina’s eyes widened as the gun was pointed at her head. “You deserve this!”

Bang.

. . . . . . . . . . 

Jim frowned as the door to Medical opened and Bruce wheeled out in the wheelchair Alfred had found. “Bruce? What are you doing?”

Bruce stared at him. “Selina’s been gone for an entire day now. Something’s happened to her.”

“And you’re going to go find her?” Jim stood. “What happens if you get triggered while out?”

“Then come with me.” Bruce gave a small smile. “I trust you.”

Jim sighed and grabbed his coat. “We need to be back by nightfall. And we can’t go outside the Green Zone.”

“I don’t need to.” Bruce began to wheel himself towards the exit. “I know where she’s heading.”

. . . . . . . . . . 

Selina stared at the seated detective. “I’m looking for Bruce Wayne?”

The detective looked at her with something like pity and handed her an sealed envelope. “He left this for you.”

Breath hitching, Selina walked a few meters away and opened the letter, staring at the contents. Contents that basically amounted to Bruce Wayne leaving her. She huffed and turned to find the exit, only to see a private jet waiting a few hundred meters away, and Bruce heading towards it.

“Bruce!” She yelled, running to the plane. “Wait!”

Giving no sign that he heard her, Bruce entered the plane, and Selina reached it just as it was taking off. She stared as it headed down the runway, unable to do anything.

He was gone.

She whirled around, and found herself on top of a rooftop, overlooking Gordon, Bullock and Alfred standing next to a spotlight. And she felt someone’s eyes on her. But she didn’t need to turn around to discover who they were.

“You’re there, aren’t you?” She looked down. “Do you have any idea what you did, just leaving? You were all I had! And I know you wanted to protect me,” her voice broke a little. That used to be her job. To protect him. “But I didn’t want protection, I wanted you!” 

The silence from the man behind her grew intolerable. “Say something!” She pleaded, refusing to turn around and face him. He had left her.

“I’m sorry, Selina. There was no other way.” 

His voice was deeper, darker perhaps. “So what happens now?”

“I don’t know. But I’ll never leave Gotham again.”

Then he was gone.

Selina turned around again, to find Scarecrow standing in front of her. “Impossible...”

She scowled and grabbed her whip. “What is?”

“Your fears... You confronted them.”

She smiled. “I know he’ll always come back.” She used her whip to grab his scythe and kicked his chest, sending him off the building. Slowly, she moved towards the edge, to make sure that-

“Selina!”

She looked behind her-to see Bruce wheeling himself across the rooftop, Gordon in tow. “Bruce?”

He stopped next to her, worry in his eyes. “I heard screaming.”

She knelt next to him, hugging him tightly. “I saw you leaving me.” She sniffled, tears coming involuntarily. “I thought I lost you.”

His grip tightened. “You won’t lose me, Cat. I promise.”

She pulled back slightly, staring at him. “With what you’re going through, you can’t promise that.”

Bruce rested her forehead against hers. “I can. Because, even if I do get triggered, you’ll be there.” He kissed her cheek. “We’ll find a way to beat this, Selina. Together.”


	7. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Bruce’s mental state deteriorating, Selina grows desperate to find any way to heal him...

“I’m sorry.”

Selina scowled and turned her head to regard Bruce. Her initial reaction was anger. Bruce had apologised for ‘putting her in this position’ often enough, and while her heart broke for him, it was also irritating. “What?”

He looked at her. Which meant that this wasn’t about his ‘predicament’. No, he never looked at her when making those apologies. This was something else. “I’m sorry for everything.”

Selina’s eyes widened, and she quickly glanced around the room for something sharp to move away from him. This had been the exact kind of talk that had come before his third suicide attempt, which had occurred after someone had fired a gun four times in rapid succession. It seemed that Bruce’s trigger was for anything loud to occur four times, not just knocking.

Yet, unlike those times, Bruce’s pupils didn’t shrink. He didn’t look like he was hearing some other voice. In fact, before his apology, he had been joking with her about Bullock’s new haircut, one that made him look more like Gordon. Plus, there hadn’t been any loud sounds. Alfred was working on insulating their room just in case. 

So this wasn’t likely to be the fourth attempt then.

Finally, she spoke. “What exactly are you sorry for?”

He leaned back, bracing his head on the backboard of the bed. “Everything, Selina. Leaving you alone when we took Captain Gordon to Wayne Manor. Yelling at you when Alfred was stabbed. Saying you don’t care about me.” He sighed, glancing at her. “Everything bad I have ever said or done to you. I’m sorry.”

Selina’s head joined his on the backboard. “I guess I’m sorry too. I led you on, telling you I saw the man who killed your parents. I’ve used you, lied to you, stormed out on you when I should have stayed.” She turned her head to look at him. “I’m not perfect, Bruce. None of us are.”

He gave a small smile and kissed her. “You seem pretty perfect to me.”

. . . . . . . . . . 

“We can’t keep them in Medical.”

Jim sighed and looked at Harvey. “I know. But they need to be somewhere we can watch them, and there’s nowhere safer in the Green Zone.”

Alfred was staring out the window. “What about Haven?”

He shook his head. “No. Haven is a refuge. All Tetch has to do is disguise himself, and he gets a free shot at Bruce or Selina. There has to be something else.”

“If we had enough people, I’d say make another room in the basement for them, but we don’t have that luxury.”

Alfred glanced at them. “Not a bad plan though.”

“Harvey’s right.” Jim looked down. “We wouldn’t be able to complete that kind of project. We need to find somewhere safe to keep them.”

“Gordon.” Suddenly, Selina was beside them, arms folded. Jim could hardly blame her for the antagonistic attitude. For months, she had been blaming him for what happened to Bruce, and he agreed. It was his fault. “I know something.”

Jim turned to her, frowning. “What do you know, Selina?”

“Alone.” She gestured to his office. “In private.”

Jim nodded. “Fine.” He turned to Harvey and Alfred. “Keep looking for alternatives.”

. . . . . . . . . . 

Knock. Knock.

Bruce jumped, eyeing the room around him. The knock had come from the outside walls, awaking him. Ever since the third…incident…he had been increasingly jumpy around any loud noises. Doubly so when Selina was gone. Like she was now.

Before he had fallen asleep, she had mentioned that she needed to talk to Captain Gordon about something, but she wouldn’t tell him. Something about not getting his hopes up. As if they could be.

Bruce felt bad for her. Ever since Jeremiah had crippled him, she had been running all over Gotham, making sure he had food, supplies, even extra pillows and blankets. One time she had even trekked to Wayne Manor to steal the picture of his parents. 

Captain Gordon had revealed that she was also handing off extra supplies to him so they could feed the refugees that came into the Green Zone. It was a wonder she was still going.

The incident all those months ago, where he had found Selina surrounded by fear gas, fighting Scarecrow, had terrified him, not only for her safety, but because he knew what she had been seeing. She had told him. Him, abandoning her to be alone in Gotham only to come back different. 

He had resolved back then to never abandon Selina, because that would make him no better than her mother. She had gone through too much to be cast aside like that. 

But, still, something about her was different. The day before confronting Scarecrow, Selina had been gone for the entire day, which hadn’t happened before or since. Detective Bullock had told him that Selina had been camping outside his room for a little while, but wouldn’t divulge if they had talked. 

Something had happened. 

For the first few days after the incident, Selina hadn’t left the room and his side for hardly anything. Then she had to go to get food, but always kept those trips to within half an hour. She-

The door opened, and Selina stepped inside, smiling at him. “Hey. How’d you sleep?”

He shrugged. “Knocking woke me up.” Using his arms, he moved his body up so his head could rest on the backboard. “How’d your talk with Captain Gordon go?”

Her smile dimmed, and she sat beside him. “I wanted to do something for you, and he said no.”

Bruce frowned, and made room for her as she laid beside him. “What did you want to do?”

She didn’t look at him. “I wanted to track down Ivy, see if she could help you.”

He shook his head. “No. Selina, she’s dangerous.”

“I know that.” Now she did look at him, and Bruce could see the frustration in her eyes. “But we don’t have any other choices.”

Bruce nodded. “We do.” He narrowed his eyes. “I need to learn how to fight.”

Selina’s eyes widened. “You want to learn how to fight?” She scoffed. “You can’t walk!”

He shrugged. “I’m a billionaire. There has to be something to help me. But I need to keep up my training.”

“Right.” Her tone was sarcastic, sardonic, and vaguely hurt. “Do a hundred push-ups then.”

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “When I walk again, I’m going to need my strength.”

“When you…?“ Selina stood. “Bruce, that bullet severed your spinal cord! You can’t walk!”

“What do you want me to do!” For the first time he could remember, he yelled at Selina. And it showed in the way she crept back a step. But he didn’t care. All the anger and hopelessness he had been feeling came bubbling to the surface “Just sit here, helpless! Dependent on others for my every meal, my every action!” He could feel tears streaming down his cheeks. “If that’s the case, maybe that bullet should have hit my head instead!”

Selina ran to him and engulfed him in a hug, and he buried his head in her shoulder. Vaguely, he could feel his shoulder growing wet, and realised she was crying too. “I’m sorry.”

She hugged him tighter. “Don’t give up, Bruce. You have to keep fighting.”

He pulled back and looked at her. “What’s the point?” He held back a sob. “There’s nothing to fight for.”

Selina’s lips slammed desperately against his, and Bruce wrapped his arms around her. When she pulled away, he surrounded her in a larger hug. “Fight for me.” She whispered. “You promised to never abandon me, I’m holding you to it.”

Bruce stared at the far wall. “What would you do in my position?” He asked quietly.

There was no answer. 

. . . . . . . . . . 

“Gordon.”

Jim stopped halfway out of his office and turned to see Selina leaning against one of the doors. “Selina.” He greeted. “What can I do for you?”

His hopes that this wasn’t about their earlier conversation died as soon as she started talking. “We need to find Ivy.”

He sighed. “Selina-“

“He’s lost the will to live.”

One look at her, and Jim knew she was telling the truth. Her eyes were red, and her right shoulder was stained with water-tears, he realised. “Okay.” He beckoned her into his office. “What do you want to do? How do we find Ivy?”

As he sat down, she stood across from his desk, arms folded. “Ivy would be in an area that’s surrounded by plants. The Botanical Gardens, maybe.”

Jim glanced at his map. “That’s in the Dark Zone.” He looked up at her. “Is it worth it? Do we even know that she has something to help Bruce?”

Selina shook her head. “No. But it’s either this, or Bruce tries to kill himself without a trigger. And I won’t let that happen.”

Despite himself, Jim nodded. “Fine. We leave tonight.”

. . . . . . . . . . 

“You’re sure about this?” Harvey gestured to the entirety of the GCPD building. “We could bring support.”

Jim shook his head. “No. Ivy could take them all out in seconds. Her and Selina were close once, we can use that to our advantage.” He swiftly changed into a black shirt. “Selina and I will go alone. If we’re not back by dawn, come for us.”

Harvey sighed. “Just for the record, I hate this plan.”

“Noted.” Jim clapped him on the back. “See you soon.”

. . . . . . . . . . 

“There’s a light on in that house.”

Jim shone his flashlight at the area Selina pointed at. There was a porch light on amid all the darkness, almost an imitation. Or a trap.

He nodded, creeping forward. “Stay behind me.”

He opened the door, stepping inside. “Hello?” Carefully, Jim shone his flashlight into the darkness of the home. “GCPD! Show yourself!”

Mocking laughter came from the darkness. “Oh, I think not, Captain.” A ticking sound could be heard, and Jim lowered himself into a crouch. He knew that sound. “Leave now.”

Behind him, he could feel Selina crouching as low as she could. “Not until you fix what you did to Bruce!”

“I freed him.” Tetch’s voice seemed to be coming from everywhere. “His suffering was plain to mine eye, so why could I not try?”

Jim shoved his anger down. Tetch making rhymes meant that he was relaxed, and that didn’t bode well for them. “You made him want to kill himself!”

“As I once tried with you, Captain. But you freed yourself, so I fail to see how the boy poses any concern. Unless…” Tetch’s voice became inquisitive. “I’ve tapped into something he doesn’t want to be free of.”

Neither he nor Selina had anything to say to that, and Tetch continued. “Oh.” He chuckled, the sound ringing out of the darkness. “And that is why you’ve come to me. To give him the hope he needs to be free.”

Jim slowly started to back towards the door. “Selina, we have to go.”

“No!” Her voice held anger. “Not until we find a way to fix him! I can’t go back without something!”

Jim almost sighed as the door slammed shut, with a burly thug standing guard. “Too late.”

“Indeed.” The ticking grew louder. “Now, listen to my cry; it will give you the strength you need to try.”

Jim shook his head in an effort to stave off the hypnosis. “Try what!”

“To try again, Captain.” Tetch appeared out of the darkness, pocket watch swinging. “Try agin.”

. . . . . . . . . . 

“JIM!” Harvey rushed down the stairs two at a time, staring at the almost drugged out look of his partner. “Hey, what happened? Where’s Cat?”

Jim looked at him with a faraway look in his eyes. “Selina bailed on me. Said she wanted no part of this.”

Harvey narrowed his eyes. “That’s bull, Cap.” Gently, he led Jim into his office and closed the door. “Cat wouldn’t have ditched us, not when she’s so fired up to fix Bruce.” He studied Jim’s face for a moment, and then his heart sank. 

“You found Jervis Tetch, didn’t you?” Jim just looked at him, and Harvey sighed. “Well, sorry, Cap.”

Muttering more apologies, he slammed Jim’s head into his desk, knocking him out. Moving his unconscious body to rest in his chair, Harvey exited the office, standing before the GCPD. “Listen up! Jervis Tetch has kidnapped Selina Kyle!”  
Murmurs flew around the building, as they all knew about Bruce and his situation, and how much of a help Cat had been to them. 

Harvey blocked them out, and prayed Alfred was down in Medical. “Our top priority is to find her! I don’t need to tell you what happens if we can’t!” He stared at the grim determination on his fellow officers’s faces. “Last known location was near the Botanical Gardens, but she could be anywhere!” 

Silent for a moment, he spared a glance at the hallway that led to Medical, to Bruce. “This is for our future, people.” He nodded once. “Let’s get it done.”

. . . . . . . . . . 

Silencing a groan, Selina tried to stand, only to find her hands and feet were tied to the arms and legs of a chair. After trapping them, Tetch had his goon knock her out, and she could hear him give Gordon instructions. Probably telling the GCPD to not look for her.

Careful not to give any movement away, she inwardly shook her head. Not even Bruce could have saved her from this one. And with Tetch having her, who knew what was going to happen. She-

“Ah, you’re awake.”

Accepting that the game was up, Selina opened her eyes and glared at the grinning face of Tetch. “You won’t beat me.”

“Ah, Miss Kyle.” Tetch’s grin widened. “For those you hold close, my dear, they won’t have cause to cheer.”

Selina scowled and pulled at her restraints. “What are you talking about, you lunatic!”

Tetch’s smile faded. “Put plainly, I am going to make you forget Bruce Wayne.”

“NO!” Selina tried desperately to escape. She knew what happened to Bruce, how the hypnosis was inevitable. She didn’t want that!

Tetch began circling her. “Now, Miss Kyle, think of your life. You had a normal life for a kid in the Narrows. Until you witnessed the death of Thomas and Martha Wayne, and met their son Bruce.”

Shaking her head, Selina continued to try and free herself. “Best day of my life!”

He chuckled. “Oh, I disagree. After meeting Bruce Wayne, you became a target for assassins. You became part of a criminal organization. You were nearly killed when 514A pushed you out a window. Now, tell me, do you believe any of that would have happened if you had never met Bruce Wayne?”

Maybe her mother wouldn’t have left-stop it! Bruce was her best friend! She would never forget him! 

Scoffing, she stared up at Tetch. “I don’t want to.”

He laughed. “Oh, Miss Kyle, your thoughts betray you. For just a moment, you thought of it.” His grin reappeared. “And that is what I am going to use to destroy you both.”

He pulled out his watch, lowering it so Selina could see it, could hear it.

“Listen to the ticking. You can hear it slowing, becoming one with the beat of your heart. Do you hear it?”

Selina glanced blearily at him. His voice was soft and unfocused, all she could hear was ticking. Briefly, she wondered if this is what Bruce had felt when Tetch had visited him, but the thought was snatched away. 

Who was Bruce anyway?

“You are not friends with Bruce Wayne. You don’t know who he is. You do not care for him.”

She tried to close her eyes, to block out the sounds of the ticking, but found that she couldn’t. 

All she could do was listen.


End file.
